Phenomena
by i'm not ulysses
Summary: A compilation of unrelated instances between a certain trickster god and a 6 credits pursuing, political science major.
1. gloves

There's a reason why he started to wear gloves.  
>He would tell his fellow Asgardians that he'd rather not dirty his hands or that on some occasion, it suited perfectly with his attire.<br>The latter in which Thor would heartily laugh at and Loki would tell him to go be an uncultured buffoon somewhere else.

She flinches to his touch, rubbing her arm profusely, it stings.  
>His eyes blink, brows knitting together as his hand hovers over her, carefully calculating the situation.<br>His hands flex to a fist and retreats and she gives him unwanted sympathetic looks.

The next day, he finds a simple black box in her unoccupied apartment.  
>A small yellow note rests on top and reads:<p>

_Yo, I don't think I could date a guy with cold hands!_  
><em>Totally laaaaamo, I'd hate to get massages from you.<em>  
><em>Wear these next time we hang out, okay? : )<em>  
><em>-Darcy<em>

His expression remains still, digesting the Midgardian speech.  
>Taking off the top, inside he finds black leather gloves wrapped in dark green tissue paper.<br>He stares at it for a while before feeling a corner of his mouth pull into a smirk.


	2. embezzle

He knocks on the door, faintly remembering Darcy mentioning something about privacy  
>and that he's already had his <em>freebie<em> when he accidentally teleported in her shower.

Emphasis on the accidentally. Such nonsense, _really_.

"Come in!" He hears and turns the handle.

Loki slides half his body in and almost freezes at the sight.  
>He purses his lips and regains his composure, hand still on the knob.<br>A frantic Darcy jumping from every corner in her room putting on jewelry and taking it off only to favor another,  
>glancing at her large mirror for each new necklace.<p>

"_What_, may I ask, _are you doing_?" He questions, single brow raised as his eyes follow her every movement.  
>Loki noticed she was dressed rather elegant this evening.<p>

"Getting ready!" Darcy huffs pulling in some heels she probably will take off in two seconds.  
>Which she does and settles for the flats.<p>

"For what?" Loki leans into the door frame, his fingers limp on the knob.  
>He watches her face as it lights up and her mouth quirks into a grin.<p>

"_I've got a date_~!" Darcy almost sings, pinning back a lock of her hair and smiles at Loki's reflection in the mirror.

"_Oh?_" He tries to sound uninterested, stepping in her room and silently closing the door behind him. "With _whom_?"

"Clint Barton." Darcy finally whips around, giving him a full view of the dolled up woman. "Crazy, right?"

"_Madness_." He says, slowly walking towards her, a hidden grin forming on his face. "Such a pity, though."

Darcy tilts her head to the side. "Huh? Why?"

"This Clint Barton," he snakes an arm on her waist. "Will very well miss his date."


	3. bedfellow

**Author's note**: _Wow! I am just overwhelmed by the amount of fave & sub alerts I am getting._  
><em>To tell you the truth, I wasn't even expecting any of those, let alone reviews!<em>  
><em>So, I would like to take this time to thank you! You mad folks, you! :D<em>  
><em>( Seriously, anyone who likes this pairing must be on something. )<br>( I really shouldn't talk. )_

* * *

><p>The taser shot out, missing his shoulder by a hair.<p>

"_Miss Lewis_," he drawls, head lowering but eyes never leaving hers. "_Behave yourself_."

The nerve of this guy!

Here he was, standing at the foot of her bed, totally uninvited she might add, teaching her about manners.

She'll show him manners.

"Are you _kidding_ me!" Darcy almost yelling but lowering to a whisper. "_Get out!_"

He gives her a mock pout, fingers tracing the edge of the bed as he walks around to the side.  
>Darcy draws her blanket closer to her, glaring daggers.<p>

"Oh, but I ventured _so far_ just to see you," he says, brows rising in a poor attempt to look disheartened. "Surely you can spend a minute or two with me."

"Wha-"

"Or," he interrupts her. "I can spend the night."

Darcy almost falls off the bed. Scrambling for her glasses on the side table,  
>she puts it on and nearly pokes her eye in the process.<br>As she opens her mouth to give him a firm no, movement caught both their attention to the other side of the room.

They were not alone.

Loki slowly turns to eye the shuffling noises. On the other side lies another bed occupied by young woman.  
>A frazzled face, obscured by her hair, looking right at them.<p>

"_Jeez_," she mumbles, half awake, sounding lightly aggravated.  
>She turns to the digital clock on her side table and returns her attention on the two.<br>"Can you two get on with it already, I have an exam in like, three hours."

She gives Darcy a look before burying her face in the pillow.  
>Loki turns back to Darcy, expecting answers.<p>

"_Loki_, you're in my dorm room."


	4. chills

**Author's Note:** _I was totally Darcy's flatmate. :'D_

* * *

><p>With exams before winter break, Darcy sacrificed sleep.<br>There goes her immune system, it doesn't help that it's flu season as well.  
>Jane took it upon herself to take care of her, Dr. Selvig making occasional visits, bringing food and cold medicine.<br>Oh! And a long fatherly sermon about watching your health and something about those grades better be worth it.

"Normal people don't just live on oatmeal bars and coffee, Darce." Jane sighs, blotting the face towel across Darcy's forehead.

"Well normal people don't just have thunder gods for boyfriends." Darcy gives a nasally laugh.  
>Jane smiles down at her, happy to see her intern was still the same despite being so sick.<p>

Few days later, Darcy was regaining her strength, calling S.H.I.E.L.D. prompting her return.  
>Darcy would thank and apologize many times, promising Jane and Dr. Selvig that'd she'd make it up to them somehow.<br>She was feeling much better now, bidding the two scientists good night before locking the door to her apartment.  
>Tugging the snuggie Jane brought cozily around her, she lays on the couch and turns on the television.<br>She sniffs, shifting to her side and turns to the Discovery Channel. Ooh, Dirty Jobs.

"_You could have called for me_." A voice seeps in, source not quite so unknown.

Darcy sniffs again, lowering the volume. She turns her head towards an empty arm chair to the left of the couch, a body materializing on it.  
>He's reclining comfortably, an arm on either side, legs stretched out. He was, perhaps, too tall for that arm chair.<p>

"I could have healed you from the beginning," he resumes.

"Oh _relax_, I'm not dying."

He doesn't say anything else after that.

She wakes up the next day in her bed, tucked in.

Bed? _Tucked in?_

She distinctly remembered falling asleep on the couch being lulled to sleep by infomercials.

Then she remembers.

Cold hands.

The faint smell of forests in the winter.


	5. muliebrous

"Whoooaa," Darcy pulls the comic book closer to her face with a look of amusement and disbelief. "No way!"

Loki wakes from his nap, fingers laced on his abdomen, one eye opening to look at her.  
>He motions for the comic book with an open palm. Folding the page open, Darcy shows him the page she was on.<br>Both of Loki's eyes were open now, he sits up straight and inspects the comic book, piquing his interest.

"You turned into a woman! Well, _not really_, you _stole_ the body," Darcy pulls the comic back from him and wags a finger.  
>"I don't know what the rules are in your world but body stealing is a definite no-no in this one."<p>

His shoulders relax and flashes her a smile, he'll play along.

"Sif is way cool," Darcy continues. "And she's Thor's girlfriend! No wonder people hate you."

He must admit, that last part stung him a little.

"I found it to be strategic at the time." Loki leans back comfortably, as if it was a common subject to be discussed.  
>"If the need to be arises, then, I will steal all the necessary bodies I require."<p>

Darcy raises her brows at him, looking at him up and down, scoffing, before returning to the comic.  
>Then a question hits her square in the face, should she ask him? No, that would be weird and awkward.<p>

But she really wants to.

Loki notices Darcy's internal conflict, her lips puckering.

"_An inquiry?_"

She's been caught.

Darcy hides her face in the comic, turning her back to him. "N-no!" Darcy doesn't think she could dodge this bullet.

Loki closes in on her, wrapping what looks like female arms around the flustered young woman.  
>Then she feels them. Darcy feels a pair of breasts pressed against her back.<p>

With a low, husky, female voice, Loki murmurs into her ear, "_Oh?_"


	6. background

**Author's Note:** _I'm gonna have to take this time & thank my dear friend, suspiriorum,_  
><em>for tolerating my bizarre writing style and taming them to make sense. :')<em>

* * *

><p>He doesn't notice her the first time she sees him.<br>He accompanied Thor to Midgard to meet this Jane Foster his brother would never shut up about, much to Dr. Selvig's chagrin.  
>Rocking his weight from side to side, impatient, wanting to go back home.<br>Darcy sipped her coffee quietly, feeling it grow cold.  
>The dark haired brother then kisses the top of Jane's hand, finally giving her a grin of approval<br>(in which Thor would clasp a threatening hand on his brother's shoulder, motioning him aside).

She might as well have not been there.

The second time she sees him was a month later when he had come to send Jane a message,  
>prompting her required presence in Asgard; Thor was bed ridden and wished only for her.<br>Darcy, with Dr. Selvig not too far behind, scrambled to Jane and Loki before they were sucked up by the Bifröst.  
>She falls to her knees on the desert sand.<p>

Left,_ again_.

She hasn't seen Jane for weeks after that.  
>S.H.I.E.L.D. held Darcy and Dr. Selvig<br>in confinement for interrogation, in which the two  
>would reply with a comical shrug and a synchronized, "I dunno."<p>

Darcy was just an intern, after all.

The third and final time she sees him was when she was taking a stroll downtown,  
>enjoying a cool soft serve as she window shops.<br>She stops in her tracks on the side walk, seeing him coming her way.  
>Noticing his careful steps, she watches him take in his surroundings.<br>And when he did pass her, he shifts his eyes to hers for a mere second,  
>a fleeting feeling of familiarity engulfs the two, before passing by her completely.<p>

She stares in awe before feeling the ice cream drip to her fingers.


	7. frivolity

He was standing right there, in front of her, in front of them, and yet somehow, everyone was unfazed.  
>Darcy guardedly shakes Jane arm, darting her eyes back and forth from the scientist to the god of mischief who found the whole ordeal quite amusing.<br>The scientist looks at Darcy, perplexed, "What is it Darce?"

"He's right there! L-," the young woman's tongue seemed to halt on its own, she tries again. "Lo-. Bad guy! Right there!"

"Jeez, remind me to ration your caffeine intake." Darcy appreciated Jane's humor but this was not the time.

Dr. Selvig chuckles at his coffee, "More for me, then." Nor Dr. Selvig's.

Darcy surveyed the room, hoping that someone can see him, too.  
>She couldn't say his name and with the circumstance, can't find the time to scavenge for a paper and pencil.<br>The other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were too engulfed in their work, pretending to look busy.

Was she going crazy? Maybe she should stop it with Japanese horror marathons.

He initially looked surprised but his angular face softens, smiling at her, holding up the side of his finger to his lips.  
>Darcy's eyes widened, cautiously side stepping around the man.<p>

"Why can't they see you?" She hisses, demanding, not caring for the weird looks she was now getting.

"They cannot hear me, either," Loki slants back to study her, contemplatively rubbing his bottom lip, "Curious that you can."

She runs to her desk at the corner by the large windows, everyone in the room probably thinks she's crazy.  
>Crazy or not, she'd do anything to rid of the super invisible, super lanky, super villain in the middle of the room.<br>She reaches for her taser in the drawer and quickly points at the trickster god, or rather, where he formally stood. Darcy panicked, he had disappeared.

She scans the room, nervously eyeing Jane in hope she could sense the danger. The scientist finally looks up from her work and tilts her head to the side.  
>Darcy begins to flail her arms to signal her and Jane just laughs and jokingly flails back before shaking her head and returning to her work.<br>Giving the place another onceover, scrutinizing every corner until satisfied, Darcy sighs heavily, relieved, before plopping down on her office chair, leaning back.

_Strange_.

The chair felt stiffer, taller. And those pair of legs behind hers couldn't be the cushion.  
>Darcy pats the arms of the swivel chair, and felt actual arms resting on top.<br>Gold metal and dark emerald fabric decorated the stranger's arms, wrist and fingers in which responded to her touch.  
>She then felt the rise and fall of a chest behind her, she froze on the spot.<p>

Darcy Lewis realized just who she had sat on.


	8. contingency

**Author's Note:** _I am very pleased with the new D/L fics that have been uploaded/updated lately. Me gusta, A LOT._  
><em>Anyway, I've been very busy with school and work &amp; barely have any time to even do anything for my Thor otp,<em>  
><em>so I've come to fixed that. I hope you enjoy this. :-) Oh! &amp; thank you so much for the alertsfavorites/reviews!_

_30 sentence challenge._

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort<strong>

The table was definitely not made for comfort with the activity they were doing.

**Kiss**

Their kiss was brief, unromantic, but it mutually confirmed everything.

**Soft**

She was so soft, so comforting, _but she was not fragile_, Loki thought, not the slightest bit.

**Pain**

When she winced at the pain, breathing shallow breaths, she cries but she turns her face away, she wouldn't _dare_ allow him the pleasure.

**Potatoes**

"They're called French fries, one of the greatest things ever made from potatoes," she sticks a fry in his mouth and he chokes on it.

**Rain**

When the wet leather gloved hand strokes her face, she does not move, only focusing on the drops of rain falling rhythmically from the ends of his hair.

**Chocolate**

She sees a box of elegantly wrapped Norwegian chocolate on her bed; a silk emerald ribbon lies neatly on top.

**Happiness**

They both knew this will not end in true happiness, but they'll be damned to not give it a try.

**Telephone**

See, with long distance relationships, intimacy would need a telephone or a webcam, but he would just astral project into her bedroom.

**Ears**

"Did you know, when you blow into someone's ears lightly it's enough to physically turn them on?"

**Name**

Name calling was something reserved for her, and her only, if you weren't her, well, prepare for the multiple dagger wounds on your back.

**Sensual**

He was about as sensual as a snake slowly preying on his meal.

**Death**

It was inevitable, she would eventually grow old and face death, and he could do nothing about it.

**Sex**

After they had sex, she quickly dressed herself, throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder before giving him a satisfied look, "gotta run, class in five minutes."

**Touch**

When he sent the Destroyer to New Mexico, he whispered under his breath, "do not touch _her_."

**Weakness**

He showed no weakness, he was sure to keep all those hidden, and of course, nobody would think the spectacled girl to be one of them.

**Tears**

He never cried, always on the verge of tears, but never letting them drop, not even for her.

**Speed**

The travel speed of the Bifröst validated her assumption as to why his hair was always that way.

**Wind**

The hot wind of New Mexico blew sand into her face, he laughed, and that was the first time she had seen him do so.

**Freedom**

She counted the days until her release, but she knew her freedom was not his intention.

**Life**

The span of her life will not even cover a quarter of how long he has lived, but as the Midgardian saying goes, "Age is nothing but a number."

**Jealousy**

There was jealousy and then there was him, banishing two men into a black hole after attempting to court her.

**Hands**

When he held her hands, it was never the hands of how lovers would hold, but something more of protectiveness, possessiveness.

**Taste**

He had insulted her choice of clothing for the night, commenting on her taste, and she replies with an eyebrow raise followed by a punch in the neck.

**Devotion**

He sought devotion from her, yet her taser gun apparently held a higher position than he did.

**Forever**

He had forever, she could only wish for the same.

**Blood**

When he realized his blood was not the same that run through his brother's, she tells him about a very dear friend, her adopted sister.

**Sickness**

He tells her about his sickness and that he'll ultimately cease to exist, but she just laughs and tells him, "Gods don't just die, _man_, that's why they're gods."

**Melody**

She hears a haunting melody, following it to an empty chamber; there she finds a cryptic jewelry box with a photograph of him as a child.

**Hell**

She thought he was joking, you know, silly teenage metaphors and such, when he had said his daughter lived in hell.


	9. juvenile

**Author's Note:** _I revised the first five chapters, new titles and some with new endings, check it out. :-)_

* * *

><p>Darcy swats the boy's hand away from her hair, skinny fingers flinching. He looks at her, bewildered.<p>

"Loki, I don't care if you're twelve, I'm not above in beating you up."

The young prince of Asgard raises his nose at her, "how dare you, _mortal_, speak to me as if you're my equal!"

"Well, actually, I'm taller than you, so..."

Loki pinches the side of her arm and she lets out a yelp, slapping only air as he successfully dodged the counter attack.

Darcy was the last person on the list to even be considered a babysitter, in fact, she wasn't even on the list to begin with.  
>Thor and Jane were busy, not a single Avenger even gave it much thought.<br>Odin wanted to keep this... _little mishap_ away from the people of Asgard.  
>Long story short, Loki's spell backfired and turned him into a young boy.<p>

_Great._

"Carry me!"

"You have working legs don't you?"

"Fetch me my helmet."

"It's right beside you."

"Collect dragon's blood!"

"Loki, for the last time it's your bed time & I really need to finish my stats homework."

Loki slumps back on the throne, releasing a huff.

"You are a _bore_!"

"Right back at cha, twerp." Darcy remarks, not even looking up from her homework.

He slides off the throne landing on his feet with a thud, striding over to where she was on the stairs.  
>He intentionally leans into her light, casting shadow on her notebook. She ignores him, he doesn't like it.<p>

He pulls on a lock of her hair then runs away for dear life, hearing her annoyed yell grow silent as he disappears into the corner.

A few minutes later, he peeks from the corner to spy on the young woman, only to see she had dozed off.  
>He tip toes to her, his eyes fixed on her calm face and when he felt his face grow warm he angrily turns on his heel and marches off,<br>but not before flicking his wrist and leaving with a content smirk.

* * *

><p>"<em>God, no<em>. I don't _care_ if you make me _king_ of Asgard, I am not watching that brat_ ever_ again!"

Darcy had woken up with her clothes all turned into ivy leaves.


	10. muse

**Author's Note:** _I was feeling pretty crappy so I wrote this to cheer myself up, lol. I hope it can do the same for you. x)_

* * *

><p>He materializes in front of her as she was walking through an alley, a shortcut to the abandoned dealership.<p>

She scans his face momentarily and walks around him, giving the god a back hand wave farewell. "G'bye!"

"_Darcy_." She turns around to look at him.

"_Loki_," she says in a sardonic tone, "I'm in a hurry." He raises his nose at her.

Resting his weight on his heels, he sighs, studying those blue eyes from behind those spectacles. It annoyed him how much they hid her face.

"You forget the sort of man I am."

"You're, like, some sideshow magician, am I right?"

He blinks at her attempt at a joke. "Charming."

Loki mused at the young woman, his attention has been baited and hooked.

"I don't understand why you hang around here, don't you have some larger city to terrorize? Go become Godzilla or somethi-," Darcy just realized what she had said and covered her mouth instantly.

"Well, there's an idea," he drones, gleam in his eyes.

And just before Loki could vanish into thin air, she had thrown herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, eyes tight shut.

"I-I was just joking! Please don't. Oh my god, if I'm the reason Japan gets visited by another giant dinosaur I'll _never_ forgive myself."

He quickly wraps his arms around her waist, carrying her easily. He tries to ignore her chest so conveniently pressed against him, internally cursing the thickness of his breastplate.

"Why relinquish such an _excellent_ idea?" Smiling widely, he lessens the distance between them, "I wouldn't."

She makes a face and wiggles out of his hold, briefly forgetting how tall he was and almost spoke to his clavicle. "Yes, you _would_, and you_ will_."

* * *

><p>The next day, Darcy opens up her email, and before checking her inbox, large capital lettering caught her attention; <em>JAPAN CLAIMS GIANT LIZARD LIKE CREATURE CAUSED MASSIVE CITY DAMAGE<em>


	11. kiss

When Darcy feels his presence, it's not like how one feels a person is behind them (nor that of a presence of a ghost).  
>She would get goosebumps and, somehow, there's a lump in her throat.<br>She's both tense and relaxed when he slides a hand on where her neck and shoulders meet,  
>but he's translucent and wonders if she's just imagining the contact on her skin.<p>

He opens his mouth and tells her something that she clearly understands but she hears no sound, she nods anyway and holds his gaze with her own.

He's slowly closing the distance between them, easily towering over her, and she's unsure if the knot in her stomach is of fear or nervousness,  
>in which the context of both are very, very different.<p>

When she finds her hands resting low on his waist, it's a natural reflex, a gesture she feels she has done many times, but this is surely the first.  
>It's obvious to her that he's restraining himself with everything he's got because the hand on her neck has disappeared and found themselves firmly held behind him.<br>He leans into it more and she finds anchor in the harsh leather he wears.

And when she decides to break contact he looks teased and his face follows suit but she takes a step back and her mouth parts slightly.  
>After a moment, she lightly furrows her brows so he straightens himself, licks his lips and gives her his undivided attention.<p>

Suddenly, he's solid and she can't see through him anymore and she hazards the thought of what the look in his eyes can mean.


	12. lexicon

**Author's Note: **_Happy (belated) Holidays & a veryyyyy Happy New Year~! I'm so happy to see that Phenomena even gets read at all, so every single word you guys put into your reviews means so much & of course, those alerts as well. I don't even consider myself half an author and I started this fic simply to amuse myself, seriously, why are you guys still reading? *suspicious look* Thank you, though, for sticking with me and my silly shenanigans with my OTP. ;~; Enjoyyy~ xoxo_

* * *

><p>- <strong>In which Darcy speaks her mind.<strong>

"You look at me strange."

"Well, you are."

He laughs.

"I suppose, but I could say the same to you, with more detail."

She ignores his playful insult.

"Strange doesn't need an explanation, it either is or it isn't."

Her sudden explanation baffles him, she continues.

"I mean, strange could be different for everybody, I find you strange because you're, like, so human."

He only exhales and finds his lips dry. He licks them.

"I presumed you Midgardians find _inhuman_ things strange," he says as a matter-of-factly.

"I guess, that's one of those given strange, like, it was agreed upon."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I was just looking at you and then you turned it all philosophy, weirdo."

"I see you've granted me another wonderful title."

"You're both weird and strange."

"Is there a difference?"

"One is physical and the other is mental."

"_Oh?_"

"Yes."

"Where did you pull that definition from?"

"Look, I just want to say that I think it's weird that you alien gods are just like humans. The only difference being is you guys have magic powers."

"And the line is drawn."

She only frowns at him, figuring that a linear conversation with the God of Mischief is near impossible.

* * *

><p>- <strong>In which Loki didn't know strawberries made milk.<strong>

"What are you consuming?"

She almost chokes and wipes her mouth. He appears sitting on the counter, leering at her.

"Milk. And why do you have to ask like that?"

"But it is…pink-", then his train of thought shifts tracks. "Ask like how?"

"Ok, I know your vocabulary is huge but you don't have to sound all thesaurus-y on me. And it's strawberry milk. The best kind of milk, mmm."

"I assure you, mortal, your capacity for the language arts just needs fine tuning. And I did not know Midgardian strawberries produced milk. That is interesting."

She just stares at him, he returns the favor.

"Excuse you, I passed my English final with flying colors," and before she takes another sip, she mutters under her breath, "I write pretty damn good essays, too."

"No one is threatening your…skills, Miss Lewis."

She downs the rest of the strawberry milk and he finds himself unable to tear his attention from her lips. She catches his look.

"What? You want some?"

His eyes flicker back to hers, she doesn't seem to realize the conditions of her seemingly innocent question.


End file.
